


梦中情人

by Eston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eston/pseuds/Eston
Summary: 一个恶魔怀着他多年的爱恋，在一个夜晚吻了他的少年。





	梦中情人

**Author's Note:**

> 是芝士劳斯在群里点的梗我也没想到这么快我就把它弄出来了！  
是梦魇梗！就是会在夜晚偷偷与人交合的恶魔。  
其实我想搞搞梦魇哈，自我找操的那种。  
总之看文愉快？

梦中情人  
哈利感觉自己很不对劲。  
每天早上醒来都会腰酸背痛，一开始以为是睡姿不好，可是接连几天，疼痛不减反增。  
明明并没有那么血气方刚，但他每天醒来都能发现身下的白浊。  
更何况，有某个不可言喻的地方感觉怪异。也不能叫做痛，只能说有些酸麻。  
他没办法把这种事情讲给赫敏和罗恩听，只能自己一个人来一探究竟。  
深夜，他终于捱不住，进入了梦乡，沉沉睡去。  
在他的呼吸平稳下来的五分钟后，金发的男子突然出现在他的床前。宿舍里其他人睡得极熟，哈利似乎感觉到了什么，皱了皱眉，但没被吵醒。德拉科隐去了恶魔的角、翅膀和尾巴，轻轻地贴近哈利的脖颈，温热的鼻息打在上面，哈利动了动，似乎安心地睡得更熟了。  
德拉科很满意这个反应，掀开哈利的被子，钻进了温暖的被褥中。他紧紧地拥珠怀中黑发的少年，并不担心会将他弄醒。对哈利的气味感到满足之后，他翻身压住了哈利。  
哈利毫无所觉，德拉科从他的额头开始，一路虔诚地亲吻到嘴唇。他的嘴唇很柔软，德拉科在那上面上了瘾，一边享受着与他的亲吻，一边开始解哈利的睡衣扣子。白净的胸膛暴露在空气中，等待着身上人的亲吻与爱抚。德拉科在一番唇齿交融后，便低头含住了少年的乳头。哈利浑身一颤，仍然未醒。  
德拉科一直都两边都不误，舔舐着两颗红樱，一只手已经探下去，揉捏柔软的臀瓣。  
哈利的身体被玩弄着，已经被激起了情欲，刚刚被润泽过的唇中透出一丝呻吟。  
在过去的几次大胆的性爱中，哈利哪怕被他操哭，都没有醒过，这更促使这个恶魔伸手去摘下这颗禁果。  
这是第七次。只要这次哈利依然任由他把精液射进自己的小穴，他就可以以实体行走在人间的白昼，明目张胆地独占这个小媚娃。  
一手覆上哈利柔软的腰，德拉科的另一只手缓缓地褪下了哈利的裤子。  
隔着内裤给哈利的阴茎揉搓了两下，熟悉他手法的身体便率先有了反应。  
哈利哼哼了两声，德拉科把这作为对他的一种鼓励。当哈利的内裤彻彻底底地脱离了哈利的腿时，他迫不及待地伸进了一根手指。  
今夜过后，哈利整个人都是他的，因此他扩张的动作并不是很着急，也没有前几次那么紧张，害怕被哈利发现。  
这就是恶魔的爱情，深爱而渴望被爱，因此禁锢住他的鸟儿，从此只梦见他的歌唱。  
他的手指温柔地在哈利的穴内来回抽插。接着两根，三根。  
天生精于情爱的他在这期间牢牢地堵住了哈利的嘴唇，也堵住了哈利不自觉的阵阵喘息。  
德拉科抽出手指，抚摸着已然湿润的穴口，觉得已经可以了。  
将他的阴茎抵到哈利的穴口时，哈利像是本能地发现了危险，挣扎着想要脱离这个怀抱，被德拉科一把揽回，压制住了他的不安。  
“哈利，不要怕。”德拉科在他的耳边呢喃，“很快就会很舒服了，不用担心。”  
被他的一时温柔所蒙骗，哈利渐渐平静下来。  
是做噩梦了吗？德拉科想，他经常这样，自己在之前的那么多个晚上，常常看见他在噩梦中大汗淋漓，想要摆脱什么一样。  
在他的脖颈处落下一吻，安抚着他，德拉科挺身而入。  
在哈利的穴口刚刚吞进一小半时，眉头就紧紧皱起，德拉科放慢速度，但这也不能抵消肠壁被一寸寸撑开的痛。  
哈利疼得直掉眼泪，睡梦中的他格外脆弱。慢慢地，他在泪眼朦胧中睁开了眼睛。  
德拉科一时被惊到，用力大了些，哈利痛呼一声，伸手抱住德拉科的肩。  
德拉科没敢动，看着这个毫无防备、以为自己还在梦里的家伙。  
哈利环住了德拉科后就没有其他动作了，德拉科狠狠心，一整根直接没入。哈利醒着的时候更具媚色，任由他速度极慢地抽出，又快速顶入，随着他的动作发出细碎的呻吟。  
德拉科施了个魔法，让床上的帷幔落下，一个屏障升起，将内部的声音隔绝于外界。  
他在哈利的耳畔低声地说：“叫德拉科。”  
哈利很听话，在一次又一次地被侵犯的过程中，他叫着：“德拉科……德拉科，唔……嗯！”  
德拉科被他叫得欲火攻心，一次比一次用力，直捣穴内深处的那一点，哈利经不起这样的操弄，只能有气无力地要求：“你慢一点，德拉科……啊……你慢一点——别！”  
恶魔的真名是一种禁忌，是只能与至亲与挚爱分享的秘密。只要掌握了一个恶魔的真名，你就能掌握那个恶魔的全部。爱与恨，灵魂与肉体，全部归你所有。拥有恶魔真名的人，恶魔所爱。  
德拉科，归哈利所有。  
他是被哈利父母唤醒的恶魔，他们请求他护哈利一世平安，代价可以从他们身上随便索取。  
他望着那个被诅咒和噩梦缠绕一生的孩子，说：“代价我还没想好。”  
他帮哈利躲过了他父母被杀害的那一晚，躲过了一年级伏地魔的报复，二年级密室里的蛇怪，三年级他从扫帚上掉下来时，恶魔的羽翼将他托起，四年级他和伏地魔面对面，德拉科在刀刺到他的手臂之前，就让奄奄一息的黑魔王断了气，五年级伏地魔的魂器终于暴露出来，曾伴他身边的纳吉尼成为了他复活的载体，霍格沃兹人心惶惶的时候，德拉科帮哈利掩盖他的小小革命行为，六年级他茫然无措地面对斯内普的叛变，邓布利多的死亡的时候，德拉科就站在他旁边，替他吻去眼泪。七年级他出发去逃亡，德拉科没舍得让他在外漂泊太久，千方百计地提醒他魂器的所在。  
八年级他重回霍格沃兹，德拉科收取了他的报酬。  
他要哈利爱他，如同这个恶魔在看见哈利的时候心中会燃起的火一样爱他，他要哈利付出和他自己等价的感情。  
他要哈利。  
他没有忍住，德拉科在哈利的睡梦中占有他，侵犯他，同时也安抚着他的悲伤。  
德拉科亲吻着哈利。哈利被不停地操弄，快要失去理智，德拉科了解哈利的身体，抚摩他身上每一个敏感点，他的呻吟不断地从相交的唇舌间漏出：“慢一点……别，别碰那里，德拉科！”哈利叫着他的名字，像是一对相爱的人的性爱一样，德拉科搂紧了哈利，没有听从他的话。  
粗大的性器在哈利两股之间来回进出，每一下都很深，很用力，哈利被操得眼泪不住地往下掉，即使这样他的两腿也夹着德拉科的腰，死活不放，要被操死在他身下一样。  
德拉科技巧性地磨了一下哈利的敏感点，哈利一个激灵，射了出来。一部分精液洒在他们的交合处，哈利哪怕被快感冲昏了头脑，也不禁害了羞，不敢去看，和德拉科吻得难舍难分。  
这个恶魔一生的爱恋全都落在了这个男孩身上，纹丝合缝，分毫不差。  
在一通缠绵后，德拉科也射了进去。  
哈利在他怀里闭着眼睛承受着他的射精，感受到自己生命的某一部分和他慢慢连接起来。  
眼神在快感褪去后变得清明，他抬起头来吻了德拉科：“我也爱你。”  
哈利爱他，一直都是。  
从一岁的他被恶魔的翅膀围住的梦开始，再到从卢娜借给他的奇怪眼镜中，看到的男人的背影。他一直知道身边有人陪伴。  
所以德拉科不必再去索求什么，最想要的早在身边。


End file.
